El Apocalipsis
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Universo alterno. Despues de una plaga de muertos vivientes, los supervivientes tendran que acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente. .
1. El principio

Roronoa Zoro era una persona promedio, trabajaba de pediatra, y maestro de esgrima. Sus padres habian fallecido hace no mucho, el vivia solo en un departamento, y tenia una moto, la soledad lo hizo un tipo fuerte, desconfiado y a veces torpe.

Un viernes, habia ido a un bar, estaba bebiendo mucho. Un tipo medio enano y regordete le habló.

- No deberias tomar tanto idiota.

- Metete en tus asuntos -respondió Zoro.

- No me hables con ese tono mezquino.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque si no te mato.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Te has visto al espejo?

- Lamentaras hablarme asi, ¡Disculpate ahora mismo y quiza te perdone!

- No tengo por que hacerlo gilipollas.

Zoro pago al cantinero, ya se iba, pero cuando salia por la puerta trasera (porque el estacionamiento estaba alli, junto con su moto) sintio como habia alguien detras.

- ¿Porque me has seguido enano?

Se volteo y se dio cuenta de que el tipo le apuntaba con un arma.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Baja eso idiota!

- Jodete, ¡te lo mereces por insultarme!

Se le acababan las posibilidades, el enano le apuntaba con su arma. Rapidamente salto hasta un auto que estaba cerca, el tipo le disparo, pero fallo. Zoro rodeo el auto, y sorprendio al tipo por detras, hicieron un forcejeo para poder quitarle el arma a ese loco. Pero el tipo, al intentar dispararle, no se dio cuenta de que el cañon le apuntaba, y cayo herido por el balazo.

- Mierda tio, ¿ahora que hago? Debo llamar a alguien.

Rapidamente saco su celular y llamó a emergencias.

- Aló, hay un herido de bala aqui, necesito ayuda.

- ¿Por donde?

- La taberna del...-mira el letrero- Cantor malparido.

- Señor ¿esto es una broma?

- No, asi se llama el lugar, venid rápido.

- Vale, enviamos una ambulancia ya.

Una vez la ambulancia llegó, se pusieron a revisar al hombre, y lo llevaron dentro. Uno de los hombres se le acercó y le dijo.

- ¿Conoces a este hombre?

- Nada.

- ¿Sabes como recibió el tiro?

- Se disparô solo.

- El no pudo haberse disparado. Lo identificamos, y es una persona rica y de buena familia.

- Es que...El me intentó matar, y yo al defenderme le cause un disparo a el.

- Tendre que pedirle que nos acompañe.

Zoro sabia que si se resitia, ellos llamarian a un policial.

- Vale.

Una vez en el hospital, Zoro vio como al enano se lo llevaban con un gran cuidado, como si de una joya se tratase.- Estoy en problemas. -pensó.

Un doctor se le acercó.

- Usted trajó al señor Bill.

- No se quien es el.

- Enano y gordo.

- Si.

- Tiene que acompañarnos a la comisaría, tenemos que decir lo sucedido.

- Esta bien.

Llegando a la comisaria, Zoro le conto al oficial lo sucedido tal y como pasó. Sin embargo el enano no sobrevivió, la familia decidio demandar por homicidio.

- Pero si yo no lo cause, ¡se disparó solo!

- Lo lamento chico, pero la familia ricachona te demanda, estas perdido. -dijo el oficial.

Zoro fue llevado hasta el tribunal, a pesar de la evidencia de su testimonio, tuvo mala suerte ya que, no tenia como contactar a un abogado, ademas de que gracias al dinero de la familia, estos tuvieron a los mejores abogados.

Zoro fue sentenciado a 30 años, por homicidio culposo, la familia le consiguio esa condena gracias al corrupto sistema. Y no podria reducir la pena.

Una semana despues, lo trasladaban a una prision a las afueras de la ciudad, un prision tan horrible que nunca habia salido en un reportaje ni nada. Lo estaban trasladando a Impel Down. En el auto, el estaba esposado. El oficial que lo llevaba, se aburria, asi que empezó una conversación.

- ¿Cuantas veces dijiste: Yo no lo hice?

- Varias.

- ¿No vas a intentarlo de nuevo? muchos reos siempre lo dicen en el camino.

- No.

- Por que ya has dicho suficiente en el estrado.

-...

- Yo si te creo.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo si te creo, esa familia mierdosa te cagó la vida, y tu al ser pobre y estupido, fuiste jodido.

- Nunca pedi tu opinión.

- Mas respeto, soy un oficial y soy el que conduce.

- La última vez que me dijeron mas respeto, el tipo acabó disparandose en un forcejeo.

- Sabes, eres un idiota, uno intenta entablar una conversación amistosa, y tu la jodes, ojalá te pudras en Impel Down.

- Limitate a conducir.

- Tu no me ordenas.

El hombre detuvo el vehículo.

- Bajate.

- ¿Que? Llevame a la prision y deja de decir estupideces.

- Bajate del auto.

El oficial le apuntó con una pistola.

- Mierda otra vez.

Zoro se bajó del auto.

- ¡Yo tengo el poder de matarte aqui mismo si quiero! ¡Entendiste!

- Claro que no, solo presumes tu arma.

- Callate, deberia matarte aqui y ahora.

- Si lo haces, iras a la prisión.

- ...Mierda, lo sabes.

- Vuelve al auto y conduce, gatillo flojo.

El oficial le disparo en la pierna.

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!

Saco una llave y lo liberó de las esposas.

- Te jodes, intentaste escapar y te logré disparar.

El oficial subio a su vehículo, y se fue, dejando al prisionero atras.

- Lo unico que queda es ir a la prision. -se dijo a si mismo.

Zoro miró como se alejaba el vehículo, pero no mucho, ya que habia alguien en el camino, el oficial se bajo y el hombre en la pista, empezó a morder su cuello, tumbando al oficial y aun mordiendo.

- ¡Que carajo hace ese hombre!

Zoro observo mejor al hombre, estaba podrido, maltratado y putrefacto. Mas parecia cadaver andante que una persona. Alejando mas la vista, notó que habian varias personas con el mismo aspecto que el hombre. Y se estaban comiendo al oficial. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echo a correr con la pierna herida.

- Al menos ya tengo una excusa por haberme fugado. -pensó.

Corrio todo lo que pudo, pero solo habian sido un par de kilometros, le faltaba mucho para poder llegar, y se habria tomado un buen tiempo. Desde la ciudad, pudo ver como varias patrullas iban hacía la prision. Zoro esperó al último para pedir un aventon. El oficial que conducia le llevó a la ciudad. Justo entrando el oficial le dejo y continuó su camino original.

- Bueno, tengo que pedir ayuda, pero a quien, nunca he estado aquí, y ademas...no veo gente.

En eso, recordó su uniforme de reo.

- Mierda, el oficial se habrá dado cuenta, y me ha dejado en un pueblo fantasma.

Zoro andó por las calles, sin hacer ruido, penso que el ruido podria atraer a esos tipos putrefactos.

Cada vez que pasaba por una casa intentaba abrirla, prro todas estaban cerradas, encontró una casa grande, de dos pisos. Esta si estaba medio abierta.

- Perdon, voy a entrar, si hay alguien no me dispare, no soy una de esas cosas.

Al entrar vio como toda la casa estaba en un desorden total, habia un televisor quemandose en un lado, un estante tirado en el piso, y unos cuadros rotos cerca, ademas de que todos los muebles estaban terriblemente sucios. Por el cansancio, se echó en un sofa, durmiendose casi al instante.

No sabia a que hora despertó ni cuanto habia dormido, pero si sabe que lo habia despertado, un llanto. No sabia de donde provenia, solo que erq dentro de la casa, empezó a ver cada mueble. No halló nada, subio al segundo piso y en una habitacion, noto unosmlibros para colorear, y que el llanto venia de un armario alli.

Con temor, abrió el armario, viendo a una pequeña niña llorando, era una pequeña, de unos 9 años, vio a su lado una bolsa de frituras y unancascara de plátano.

- ¿Quien eres? -le preguntó la niña.

- Zoro, ¿y tu?

- Soy Maria. ¿Has visto a mis padres? Salieron hace un rato, me dijeron que me esconda aqui.

- No los he visto.

- ¿Tienes comida?

- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo...creo que vi unas frutas abajo ¿vienes?

- Si.

Zoro entendió rapidamente que los padres estarian muertos, pero no sabia como decirle a la niña. Ademas ¿ahora quien la cuidaria? El podia dejarla ahi, pero descartó esa opción. La niña no sobreviviría si se quedaba sola.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, vio una manzana y un vaso de agua.

- Manzana -dijo feliz la niña.

Zoro se tomó el vaso de agua. Maria vio su pierna.

- Tu pierna...¿estas bien?

- Si.

- Hmm...no te creo.

- Esta bien que sepas reconocer una mentira.

- Ven, por aqui habia un botiquin.

La niña le mostro unq pequeña caja roja, de la que saco algodon y alcohol.

- Sientate, te ayudaré -ofreció la niña.

- Gracias.

La niña le limpió la herida y le pasó alcohol.

- ¿Como has sabido hacer eso?

- Mi mamá me enseñó.

-...Sabes, creo que deberias venir conmigo, no se si tus padres van a volver.

- Yo ya se que estan muertos.

- ...

- Cuando me di cuenta empeze a llorar, luego viniste y abriste el armario.

- Sabes hace cuanto que se fueron.

- Si, paso dia y medio, mira -le enseño un reloj que tenia en su brazo.

- Vaya...ven conmigo Maria, te protegeré.

- ¿De esos tipos malos qie comen gente?

- Si.

- Esta bien, pero ¿adonde vamos?

- Hay que descansar un rato y salir a buscar ayuda.

- Ok.

Al cabo de media hora, salieron en busca de ayuda.


	2. Mas supervivientes

Salieron despues de media hora, por la puerta trasera, para su mala suerte habian dos de esas cosas cerca.

- Ah -grito despacio Maria.

- ¿Que pasa?

- El de la izquierda.

Zoro vio al de la izquierda, era un hombre pelirrojo, pero que podria ser, como para que afecte a la niña...oh claro, su padre.

- ¿Es tu padre?

- Si.

Zoro miro cerca de los caminantes, y vio una pala.

- Maria, quedate aqui -susurrró.

- Por favor no mueras.

- No te dejaré, pero ahora quedate un rato, voy a hacer algo peligroso.

Maria se escondio en la pared. Zoro corrio rapidamente y cogio la pala, dandole a uno en la cabeza, el otro estaba forcejeandole, para evitar ser mordido. Finalmente Zoro le empujo y de un palazo quito al caminante.

- Mi papá.

- Emm...yo...

- No te preocupes...te entiendo.

Definitivamente, el no esperaba eso de respuesta.

- ...Vamos.

Fueron sigilosamente, salieron de la casa atravezando la cerca.

- ¿Sabes adonde vamos? -pregunto Maria.

- A buscar ayuda.

- No sabes adonde.

- No.

- Estaremos bien, mientras que no hayan mas de esas cosas.

- Creo que eso te lo deberia decir yo a ti.

Maria solto una leve carcajada. A Zoro le gustó que la niña se distraiga, al menos por un momento, de que lo horrible aun estaba empezando. Siguieron sigilosamente por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial.

- Ahi podrian haber provisiones.

- Si.

En la entrada habia uno.

- Esperame, me lo cargo y seguimos.

Zoro fue con sigilo hasta detras de el y le dio directo en la cabeza, partiendosela.

- Eso ha sido...sádico.

- Lamento que debas ver esto.

- No importa, vamos a buscar viveres.

Entraron a lo que parecia una tienda de ropa, Zoro cogio un jean, junto con una camisa verde.

- ¿Tu eres Roronoa Zoro verdad?

- Si, ¿has visto mi caso?

- Yo no, a mi papá le interesó, y yo escuché varias veces.

- ¿Sabes si salio mucho en la prensa?

- Casi no, raro ya que mataste a un noble.

- Yo no le maté, el me apunto y en un forcejeo el disparó, pero al hacerlo el cañon estaba contra el.

- Aun asi, no importa, al menos no iras a prision por una injusticia.

- Si, vamos a seguir, debemos encontrar comida.

- Estoy llena.

- Nos podria dar hambre, es mejor saber donde hay.

Siguieron buscando, pero no tardaron en notar como alguien estaba detras.

- ¿Son caminantes o humanos.? -preguntó la persona.

Zoro volteó, viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello naranja, y ojos marrones, que le apuntaba con un arma.

- ¿Acaso parecemos caminantes?

- No.

- Bueno, yo soy Zoro, ella es Maria y tu...

- Soy Nami, perdon pero no identificó muy bien a los caminantes.

- No hay problema -dijo Maria.

- Veo que tienes a tu hija.

- No es mi hija...yo...solo la encontré.

- Vaya.

- ¿Te nos quisieras unir? -dijo Maria.

- ...Vale, parecen ser buenas personas, ademas, necesito seguridad.

- ¿Y como te ha ido en este desastre? -preguntó Zoro.

- No me quejo, a todos les pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Tienes familia aqui?

- La que habia aqui ya no esta. -dijo algo deprimida.

- Oh, lo siento.

Se escucho el grito de unas personas, seguida de el ruido de unos caminantes.

- Estan atacando a alguien, debemos ayudarles. -dijo Maria, con preocupacion en su voz.

- No se si tenemos tiempo para ello. -dijo Nami.

- Pero debemos ayudarles. -insistia Maria.

- Vamos. -dijo Zoro.

Subieron al segundo piso del centro comercial, vieron como un par de chicos huian de un caminante. Zoro rapidamente le dio con la pala al caminante.

- Gracias, nos has salvado. -dijo uno de los chicos, tenia una gran nariz.

- A ti, yo iba a pelearme con esa cosa.

- Ignoren a mi amigo Luffy, les agradecemos. -dijo el narigudo.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Luffy, y este narizon es Ussop.

- Yo soy Zoro, ellas son Nami y Maria.

Maria se escondio detras de Zoro.

- ¿Que pasa?

- El de la nariz me da miedo.

- Ey, yo soy todo lo contrario a atemorizante.

- De todas maneras, ¿como han llegado ustedes aqui? -preguntó Nami.

- Vinimos a buscar cosas, y nos topamos con este caminante.

- Esas cosas son malas, hay que darles en la cabeza. -comentó Maria.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Vi muchas películas, ademas de a Zoro matarles directo ahi.

- ¿Has matado en frente de ella? -dijo Nami, algo molesta.

- No tenia otra opción, yo tampoco hubiera querido. El mundo ahora es un apocalipsis.

- Perdon, pero me preocupa la niña.

- A mi tambien.

- Aunque no eres su padre, estas actuando como si lo fueras.

Los dos estaban hablando, muy cerca.

- Nosotros estamos aqui, no no ignoren. -dijo Luffy.

- Estamos en medio de una crisis con muertos vivientes, no hay tiempo para esas cosas, tontos. -dijo Nami.

- Igual no pasaria nada. -dijo Zoro.

- Chicos...

Maria aviso, de unos tres caminantes que habian entrado, estaban subiendo la escalera.

- Esto no es dificil, me los cargo y ya.

- Espera, voy contigo, mi pistola esta cargada. -se ofreció Nami.

Los dos bajaron lentamente, Zoro les dio con la pala a un par, el otro lo iba a agarrar, pero Nami le disparo a la cabeza.

- Tienes buena punteria.

- Mi madre me enseñó a cuidarme sola.

Ussop se fue hasta una tienda.

- ¿Adonde vas? -preguntó Maria.

Ussop volvió con un bate de béisbol.

- Trabaje un tiempo aqui, y esto lo tenian por seguridad.

- Genial. -dijo Maria.

- Solo falta algo para Luffy. -dijo Zoro.

- Mis puños son como pistolas.

- No le hagan caso. -dijo Ussop.

- Zoro y yo buscabamos provisiones antes de encontrarlos, deberiamos seguir ¿no? -dijo Maria.

- Aqui en el segundo piso no hay nada.

- Busquemos en el primero entonces.

Todos se pusieron a examinar cada tienda, aparte de ropa no hallaron nada útil.

- Deberias tomar un poco de ropa para ti. -dijo Zoro.

- Todos deberiamos. -respondió Maria.

- Si.

- Tienes razon. Todos debemos tomar un poco, no sabemos si nuestros hogares son seguros. -comentó Ussop.

- Tomen algo y vamonos ya.

- Yo llevo la ropa, al fin y al cabo no tengo arma.

- Pues llevala.

Nqmi se acercó a Zoro y susurro.

- Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero te necesito pedir un favor.

- ¿Cual es?

- ¿Podriamos ir a Grand Line? -dijo Nami.

- ¿Donde queda eso? -pregunto Maria.

- Es una ciudad al oeste de aqui.

- ¿Porque? -preguntó Ussop.

- Aun me quedaba familia alli, mi madre y mi hermana.

- Pues iremos ahi.

Ussop se le acercó.

- ¿Estas seguro? No hay probabilidades de que Grand Line este bien.

- Solo vamos.

- En ese caso, nosotros tenemos una camioneta, podemos ir ahi.

- ¿Una camioneta?

- No tenemos mucho dinero que digamos. -dijo Luffy.

- Pues carguen la ropa alli, y vamos camino a Grand Line

Salieron del centro comercial, Ussop les indico una camioneta algo maltratada, pero igual servia, una vez alli, partieron rumbo a Grand Line. Adelante estaban Ussop y Luffy, atras Zoro, Mwria y Nami.

- Y si no eres el padre ¿que eres de ella? -preguntó Luffy.

- Yo solo la encontré en su casa.

- Es peligroso ir con una niña.

- Sabra cuidarse.

- Si podré.

- Eres una niña fuerte, otra ya se habria desmoronado. -comentó Nami.

El viaje les llevo toda la tarde, mpor lo que en el cakino descansaron, menos Ussop que conducia.

- Ya llegamos, ¿ahora a donde Nami?

- Hay un motel donde se hospedaban, se llamaba Cocoyashi.

- Es un nombre muy ...peculiar. -dijo Maria.

La ciudad estaba desolada, ni un alma rn la calle, por un lado bueno, ho hay caminantes., por otro podrian ser los unicos vivos en la ciudad.

- Nami, ¿no crees que algo les haya podido pasar? -dijo Luffy.

- No, ellas dos son muy fuertes, deben seguir vivas.

Caminaron hasta el motel, ya en la puerta, esta estaba cerrada por dentro.

- Mierda, no se puede forzar.

- Hay que buscar otra manera.

- Zoro, mira. -dijo Maria señalando un pequeño hueco en la pared.

- ¿Como ha pasado eso?

- Quiza lo hizo un caminante.

Maria se metio por el hueco, al ser pequeña entró fácilmente.

- ¿Maria, estas bien? -pregunto preocupado Zoro.

-...

- ¡Maria responde! -repitio.

La puerta de antes se abrio, Maria la abrió.

- Bien hecho. -dijeron Ussop y Luffy.

- No asustes asi...buen trabajo.

- ¡Bellemere, Nojiko! Soy yo Nami.

Nadie respondia.

- Nqmi, creo que hay no hay nqdie vi...

- Callate, tu no sabes nada, pueden estar sordas.

Nami entro, todos le siguieron.


	3. Refugio

El motel estaba oscuro, se podia ver una recepcion lujosa (o que al menos lo fue), al lado unas escaleras que llevarian a las habitaciones.

- ¡Bellemere! ¡Nojiko!

- No grites, atraeras la atención. -advirtió Zoro.

Maria estaba detras de Zoro, le susurró.

- No se porque, pero creo que esas personas no siguen vi..

- No te atrevas a terminar tu oración. -dijo Nami.

- Perdon.

- Nami, calmate, todos buscaremos ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Yo pido buscar aqui. -dijo Ussop.

- Solo esta la recepción, no te hagas el gracioso.

- Pues busquemos en las habitaciones, en todas si es necesario. -sugirió Luffy.

Todos abrieron las puertas una por una, no habia rastros de un alma.

- Nami, no hay nadie aqui.

-...No hemos visto el techo.

- Vamos, no pueden estar ahi.

- Nada perdemos con ver.

- Ire yo solo, no es necesario mas gente. -anunció Zoro.

- Espera te acompaño. -dijo Maria.

- No, con mas gente estaras mas segura.

Zoro fue al techo, vio unos 7 caminantes de espaldas, y al lado una pequeña habitación.

- Debe ser la mas barata. -pensó.

Bajo a avisar.

- ¿No que podias solo?

- Callate Ussop, hay 7 de esas cosas arriba, y una última habitación.

- Subamos todos de una vez -dijo Luffy- yo cuidare a Maria.

- Esta bien, pero cuidado con ella.

En el techo, ya estaban los 5, Ussop, Nami y Zoro con sus armas, y Luffy delante de Maria por precaución.

- Yo les disparo a 3, y a los 4 ustedes se los cargan.

Nami les disparo a 3, el resto comenzo a voltear y dirigirse hacia ellos, Ussop y Zoro, los vencieron rapidamente, pero cuando Zoro iba a darle a una con pelo azul.

- ¡No lo hagas! -grito de repente Nami.

Zoro se distrajo por el grito de Nami, la criatura casi lo agarra, y estaba intentando morderlo. Zoro logró tumbarla al piso, le puso la pala encima, pero no para matarlo por el grito de Nami.

- ¡¿Que te pasa mujer?!

- Es...es mi hermana.

- Maldita sea, perdon... pero ahora es uno de ellos.

- No por favor, solo dejemosla aqui.

- Es un peligro para cualquiera que venga aqui. -dijo Ussop.

- Por favor.

- Yo digo que lo dejemos. -dijo Maria.

- No, es peligroso. -dijeron Luffy y Ussop.

- Zoro, apoyame. -suplico Nami.

- ...

- Zoro...

- Habian unas esposas en la recepcion. Ussop, traelas y lo dejamos. -dijo Zoro.

Ussop bajo a por las esposas.

- Gracias.

- Ni lo menciones.

- Oe Zoro, crees que sera lo mejor.

-Vamos Luffy, es su hermana, ¿tu tienes alguno?

- Dos, uno murió en un asalto cuando era niño y el otro murió hace tiempo en la ciudad de Marineford, Ussop es de ahi.

- Aun asi, imaginatelo ver a uno como caminante, ¿no te doleria verlo morir?

- Esta bien, se hara lo que pide Nami.

Ussop volvio con unas esposas.

- Encontre las esposas, y aparte muchas provisiones.

- Perfecto, le ponemos esto, vemos el cuarto, recogemos algo y nos vamos.

- ¿Y quien lo hará? -preguntó Maria.

- Entre todos, Luffy sujetale un brazo, Zoro el otro, yo le pongo las esposas.

- Me sorprende que seas tu el que se las ponga Ussop.

Luffy y Zoro le sujetaron los brazos, poniendola boca abajo, Ussop le puso las esposas.

- Ahora veamos el cuarto. -dijo Nami.

La puerta estaba abierta, habia una cama destendida, un pequeño escritorio, y una foto rota en el piso. Zoro recogio la foto, en lo que Maria estaba en la cama, Nami miraba el escritorio, y Ussop y Luffy vigilaban.

- Oye Nami, ¿tu hermana estaba en una relación?

- No, ¿porque?

Zoro le mostró la foto en la que estaba su hermana sonriendo al lado de un chico.

- ¿Conoces a este sujeto? -preguntó Zoro.

- No, ¿tu?

- Le disparaste hace un rato.

- Oh.

- Un mal fin para el amor ¿no crees?

- Si, lo es.

- Quiza no hubiera pasado si no fuera por el apocalipsis.

- Tal vez, nadie lo sabe, quiza el tipo es su amigo gay.

- Tal vez, tal vez no.

Los dos de nuevo hablaban muy cerca el uno al otro.

- ¡Hey! ¿Tu quien eres?

El grito de Luffy, los saco del momento, haciendolos ver afuera de la habitacion, donde habia un chico rubio, con una gran ceja.

- Eso les deberia preguntar yo a ustedes.

- Ay no, eres tu. -dijo Nami al verlo.

El rubio volteo, viendo a Nami.

- Mi dulce Namicilla, el destino nos vuelve a unir.

- Nami ¿quien es este tio? -dijo Ussop.

- Un...amigo del trabajo.

- ¿Y en que trabajabas? -preguntó Luffy.

- Pero algun dia seremos mas que amigos, ¿a que si? -interrumpió Sanji.

- Se me hace que no. -comentó Zoro.

- Callate marimo mierda.

- No digas groserias en frente de la niña.

- Oh, una dulce niña, perdon, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- ¿Nami, este tio es de fiar?

- Me llamo Sanji.

- Es una buena persona, pero esta enamorado de toda mujer hermosa.

- Vale, yo soy Zoro, esta pequeña niña es Maria, y estos dos son Luffy y Ussop.

- ¿Y como terminaste aqui Sanji? -preguntó Luffy.

- Solo huia de esas cosas en mi auto, pero me quede sin gasolina, asi que camine hasta aqui.

- Es una lastima que te hayas quedado sin gas. -dijo Maria.

- ¿Por que no te nos unes? -dijo Luffy.

- Estar en el mismo grupo que mi Nami, ¿como rechazarlo?

- Saben, creo que este motel podria ser un buen refugio temporal. -dijo Nami.

- Solo tenemos que arreglar un poco las cosas.

- Tengo provisiones en mi auto, vamos y las traigo.

- Voy contigo, el resto quedese vigilando.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó Maria.

- Te gustan los riegos, vale ven con nosotros..

Sanji, Maria y Zoro partieron hacia el auto. En el camino, Sanji estaba delante guiando, mientras que Zoro y Maria le seguian. Maria, se le acerco a Zoro.

- Este chico parece ser bueno.

- Nami tambien lo dijo, debe serlo.

- ¿Te gusta ella? ¿no?

- Por favor, no digas esas cosas.

- Vamos, les vi hablando juntos dos veces.

- Se llama en privado, nada mas.

- Pero si las dos veces, fue en público.

Llegaron hasta el auto.

- Bueno aca es, dejenme abrir la cajuela.

Sanji agarro una caja con algo de comida, y se la dio a Maria, la otra la cargó el.

- En caso de una de esas cosas, protegenos marimo.

- Claro cejitas.

- Al menos no van a los puños. -comentó Maria.

- No te preocupes, no le pegare a tu padre.

- Yo no soy su padre.

- Viendola bien, esta es una niña bonita de ojos verdes, tu de verde solo el pelo pintado.

- Natural, mi bisabuelo tambien lo tuvo asi.

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio.

- ¿Y en que trabajaban tu y Nami?

- Eramos profesores en la misma universidad, ella de geografia y yo de cocina.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Tu que eras?

- Profesor de esgrima, y pediatra.

- ¿Enserio? Son casi opuestos.

- Pense que en el fin del mundo habrian menos profesores. -dijo Maria.

- No te dejaremos tarea. -dijo Zoro.

Llegaron al motel nuevamente.

- ¿Debemos hallar como cercar el lugar no crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Subieron al segundo piso, viendo a Luffy y Ussop limpiando una habitación, Nami les vigilaba.

- Los has mandado a limpiar.

- No nos quedaremos en un lugar sucio.

- Namicilla, aqui traigo provisiones.

Nami observo la cantidad en las cajas, mas la cantidad del motel.

- Si racionamos bien, sobreviviremos un mes...y 2 semanas.

- En ese tiempo, debemos conseguir mas, y cercar el lugar. -dijo Zoro.

- Hey chicos. hay una chica por alli. -dijo Ussop, viendo por la ventana.

Se asomaron todos, viendo a una chica rubia entrar a lo que parecia una farmacia.

- Aun que nos quedaremos aqui, sobran habitaciones, deberiamos ir a saludar. -dijo Maria.

- Nami ¿cuantas habitaciones quedan?

- Siendo individual, tres, contando la de arriba.

- Vale, Ussop acompañame. Sanji, Nami cuiden la casa.

- No recuerdo que alguien te haya nombrado lider. -se quejo Sanji.

- ¿Lider? Si quieres se tu.

- Pues yo soy el lider. Nosotros 3 vamos, Luffy cuida a Nami.

- Luffy no tiene arma. -informó Ussop.

- ¿Tu tienes una? -preguntó Zoro a Sanji.

- Pues si -saca un machete de su bolsillo- esto me sirve.

- ¿Porque yo no puedo ir? -replico Maria.

- Un supervivente desconocido es mas peligroso que un caminante.

- Solo vayan de una vez. -dijo Nami.

Zoro y Sanji bajaron, camino a la farmacia, una vez en la puerta.

- ¿Ahora que, lider?

- Tocamos la puerta.

- Pero ¿y el ruido?

- Solo tocala.

Zoro toco la puerta, no hubo respuesta, volvio a tocar la puerta, y desde el techo, la chica rubia les apuntaba con una escopeta.

- No aceptamos superviventes, larguense.

A pesar de sus palabras, le temblaba la mano que sujetaba la escopeta.

- ¿No aceptamos? -preguntó Zoro.


	4. A la estación de tren

- Asi es, somos muchos aqui, si no quereis salir heridos, vayanse.

Pese a la amenaza, la chica seguia temblando.

- Calmate, ya nos vamos, pensamos que estabas sola, y te queriamos invitar a nuestro grupo.

- Oh hermosa chica, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros?

- No quiero ir con hombres, larguense.

- Tambien hay una niña y otra mujer. -insistio Sanji.

- ...Esperenme un momento.

La chica bajo hasta el primer piso, paso un rato, hasta que abrio, junto con una mujer de pelo negro, y piel blanca.

- Yo soy Kaya, ella es Emily. -dijo la rubia.

- No que eran muchos. -dijo Zoro.

Emily rapidamente levanto la escopeta apuntando a Zoro.

- ¡Calmate! ¡No queremos problemas!

- Mejor asi, nos estabais ofreciendo ir con ustedes, ¿no? -dijo Emily.

- Por supuesto, ustedes son bienvenidas. -respondió Sanji.

- Advertimos, que un niño viene con nosotras.

- ¿Hijo de alguna? -preguntó Zoro.

- De Emily. -respondió Kaya.

- Aqui dentro tenemos medicinas y agua.

- Bien, nosotros tenemos comida y camas, vengan con nosotros.

- El niño sera bien recibido, no se preocupen. -dijo Sanji.

Emily entro, saliendo al poco tiempo con un niño, de unos 10 años. Tenia el pelo negro, igual que la madre.

- El es Ben.

- Un gusto Ben, ahora vamos, todos estamos en el motel.

Llegando al motel, todos se empezaron a conocer rapidamente, Nami habia entablado amistad con Kaya, aunque no tanto con Emily, Luffy ya hacia tonterias, junto a Ussop y Ben, Maria los veia riendose, Sanji adulaba a todas las mujeres, por su valor en el fin del mundo, Zoro y Nami hacian el conteo de la comida.

- Ahora solo es un mes, pero con mas gente, obtendremos cosas mas rápido. -dijo Nami.

- Haremos grupos, que unos cerquen el lugar, y que otros vayan a por comida. -dijo Zoro.

- ¿Grupos de que? -preguntó Emily al escuchar la conversación.

- Dos, uno para buscar alimentos, y otro para cercar el motel. -respondió Nami.

- Bien, ¿y quien de los dos es el lider?

Nami y Zoro se miraron fugazmente, Zoro habló.

- Es una democracia.

- Eso no funcionara mucho tiempo, alguien debe liderar al todos.

- Hasta ahora nos va bien asi.

- ¿Al menos hay encargados de algo?

- El grupo no tiene mas de un dia.

- Y se han hecho muchos muy rápido.

- Oye, tu tambien estas con nosotros. -dijo Zoro.

- Me refiero a que alguien debe supervisar la comida, asi como otro debe estar con la cerca, y otro con las habitaciones.

- Habitaciones hay de sobra. -dijo Nami.

- Y ahora estabamos con la decision de los grupos.

- ¿No era una democracia? -cuestionó Emily.

- Eres imposible. -dijo Nami, cansada.

- Solo intento ver que este lugar sea seguro para mi hijo.

- Aun no lo es, lo estamos haciendo seguro ahora. -dijo Zoro.

- No se puede contra una pareja. -dijo Emily, marchandose a una habitación.

- ¿Pareja? Solo dice estupideces esta mujer.

- Asi es.

- Volviendo al tema, creo que yo, Ussop, Sanji y Luffy deberiamos buscar comida, ustedes quedarse a reforzar.

- Si, pero envés de Luffy, voy yo.

- No, tu arma es para emergencias, asi como la escopeta de Emily.

- Que se le hara...cambiando de tema, queria hablarte sobre tu caso.

- Mierda.

- ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

- Maria, no se si alguien mas lo sabe.

- Escucha, no se bien porque hiciste eso, pero eso es el pasado, todo esta perdonado.

- Hmm...

- Pero tienes que decirle al resto, si se enteran de otra forma, podrian perderte la confianza.

- Esta bien, pero necesito tiempo.

- No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto.

- Gracias.

Pasaron los dias, la cerca se estaba haciendo rapido, y era fuerte, habian resistido ya un ataque. El grupo de comida, no andaba tan bien, tenian que irse muy lejos para encontrar cosas, y siempre se encontraban caminantes. Pasaron unas semanas, hasta llegar ya a un mes.

- Esto esta mal, debemos buscar otro lugar. -dijo Nami.

- Hemos visto vehiculos varias veces en las expediciones, si tienen gas y bateria, podrian ser útiles. -dijo Zoro.

- Si nos vamos de Grand Line, la ciudad mas cercana es Ennies Lobby. -dijo Luffy

- Esa ciudad siempre destaco por su seguridad, quiza alli hayan menos caminantes. -dijo Kaya.

- Entonces, nuestro siguiente objetivo sera hallar la manera de ir a Ennies Lobby. -dijo Ussop.

- Ahi un tren que lleva directo alli, cerca de la carretera 85. -dijo Zoro.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? -preguntó Emily.

- Soy de ahi.

- Pues tenemos una manera de llegar alla, ahora como ir a la estación, esta muy lejos. -dijo Sanji.

- Hay que ver los vehiculos, e intentar arreglarlos en la siguiente expedición. -dijo Ussop.

- Encontrar una granja seria mas sencillo, cultivariamos, cosechariamos, seria mas fácil. -comentó Luffy.

- Alli hay muchos lugares de campo abierto, asi como lugares de mala muerte.

- ¿Muerte? -dijo Maria, que escuchó cuando jugaba con Ben.

- No te preocupes, solo es una expresión. -la calmó Zoro.

Al dia siguiente, en la mañana, el grupo habia ido a ver los vehículos.

- Me pregunto si tienen gas.

Habian tres autos, no muy dañados. Los cuatro revisaban.

- Este tiene bateria. -dijo Luffy.

- Y gasolina. -dijo Sanji.

- A este le falta bateria y gasolina. -dijo Zoro.

- Este solo necesita bateria.- dijo Ussop.

- Hay un grifo no muy lejos, empujemos el auto hasta alla. -dijo Sanji.

Empujaron hasta llegar al grifo, por suerte estaban cargados, asi que llenaron el tanque fácilmente. Volvieron al motel en los dos autos.

- Ya llegamos.

Todos salieron, habia entre todos un hombre con mascara de panda.

- Ha llegado un nuevo, es el doctor Pandaman.

- ¿No es suficiente con Kaya y Zoro?

- No ha venido para quedarse.

- Veran, soy parte de un programa de reparticion de información, les venia a informar tres cosas. Uno, todas las ciudades estan infectadas; dos, fijo moriremos todos algun día y tres, toda persona mordida debe ser eliminada rápido, para hacerlo se le debe destruir el cerebro.

-Gracias por la info.

- Bueno yo ya me voy, deben cuidarse. Adios.

Pandaman salio cprriendo, se subio a un par de edificios y salio de vista por techos.

- Ese Pandaman es genial. -dijo Ben.

- Quiero ser como el. -dijo Luffy.

- En fin, aqui estan los vehículos, hay que cargar y nos vamos. -dijo Zoro.

Todos estaban empacando, Zoro ayudaba a Maria.

- Me preocupa Luffy.

- ¿Porque te preocupa? Es adulto.

- Si, pero aun no tiene arma, es decir, tu con pala, Nami con pistola, Sanji con machete, Ussop con bate y Emily con escopeta.

- Si, sobre la pala...

- ¿La has perdido?

- No, la mejoré -le muestra como el mango estaba a la mitad,

- ¿Se lo comieron los caminantes?

- Si.

Una vez terminaron de empacar, iban a salir, pero alguien disparó contra Zoro en la pierna, y a Ben en el torso.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Ben -gritaron Maria, Luffy, Emily y Nami.

- Todos adentro, rápido. -dijo Zoro como pudo.

Todos rapidamente fueron a la casa, Kaya le veia la herida a Zoro, y a Ben.

- ¿Te importa si lo trato a Ben primero?

- Niños y mujeres primero.

Kaya le vio la herida a ven, nada grave, aunque estaba cerca del corazon. Con ayuda de Ussop, retiraron la bala, una vez Ben ya estaba estable, vieron a Zoro. Mientras, Nami habia salido a contrarrestar el fuego.

- Esta pierna no es muy fuerte, ¿has sido herido aqui antes?

- Hace un mes.

- Si recibieras otro impacto, seria muy grave.

- Emily, ¿que tal si ayudas a Nami? -dijo Ussop.

Emily salio a disparar junto a Nami, le dieron a dos de los tipos, el otro se escapó. Zoro se estaba recuperando en una habitación, mientras que Nami y Emily interrogaban a los dos maleantes.

- ¿Porque habeis disparado? -preguntó Emily.

- Sus pertenencias, las ibamos a tomar.

- Es lo que hacemos.

- Idiotas sin moral. -comentó Nami.

- ¿Moral? Eso para cuando acabe la locura.

- Oigan, creo que sus disparos llamaron caminantes. -dijo Maria señalando como una horda venia.

- Y a sus amigos. -dijo Ussop señalando a unos bandidos con armas delante de los caminantes.

- Nos vamos todos, suban a los autos ¡ya! -gritó Zoro.

Todos rapidamente subieron a los autos, pero en el auto de Emily.

- Auxilio ma, ayuda.

Un caminante habia agarrado a Ben.

- Largate criatura. -dijo Emily disparandole al caminante.

Ya todos huyeron a salvo, rumbo a la estación.

- El tren no se ve mal, pero ¿alguien sabe como usarlo? -preguntó Emily.

- Yo siempre quise ser conductor de trenes, pero me empujaron a leyes...-dijo Ussop en lo que su rostro se ensombrecia.

- ¿Sabes algo? -preguntó Sanji.

- Se toda la teoria, práctica no.

- Vale, tenemos al chofer. -dijo Luffy contento.

Todos ponian las provisiones en el tren, Zoro hablaba con Maria.

- Algo le pasa a Ben. Se le nota mal.

- Debe seguir mal por la bala.

- Si, debe ser eso.

Nami se les acercó.

- Me dejas hablar un ratito con Zoro.

- Vale.

Maria se fue a ver a Ben.

- ¿Que pasa? -preguntó Zoro.

- En privado.

Nami se llevo a Zoro hasta una parte alejada.

- Yo, no he dejado de pensar en ti. -confesó Nami.

- Yo tampoco, aparte de Maria claro.

- Debes decirles sobre tu pasado.

- Lo veo innecesario, es el pasado.

- Kaya y Emily tambien lo saben, me lo comentaron una vez.

- Vaya, Maria dijo que el caso no hizo mucha luz.

- Tu caso no, la noticia de un nuevo reo en Impel Down si.

- Osea, solo mi nombre y sentencia.

- Exacto.

- Eres pequeña, y aun asi me acorralas de esta manera, vale, lo dire.

Nami se acercó a Zoro y le dió un corto beso.

- Odio que me llamen pequeña.

Nami le sonrio, se separaron y volvieron al tren. Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto, pero Zoro le dio una sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron al tren, todos observaban a Zoro.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Cuando nos pensabas decir que eres un asesino? -preguntó Luffy.

Zoro miró rapidamente a las tres chicas.

- Fue Maria, lo dijo sin querer. -dijo Sanji.

- Y justo ahora lo habia convencido de decirlo. -informó Nami.

- Vale, mate a un noble, pero fue en defensa propia, ahora si ¿podemos olvidar esto?

Zoro fue hasta Maria.

- Lo siento. -dijo Maria rapidamente al ver como venia Zoro.

- No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa.

- Seria mejor cerrar esto y continuar, ¿no crees Luffy?

- Si, pero antes...quiero hablar con Zoro en privado.

- Yo tambien. -dijo Sanji.

_**Para el próximo capitulo, apareceran mas miembros de la tripulación, y algunos morirán. **_


	5. Primera baja

Luffy llevó a Sanji y Zoro lejos, muy lejos.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tan lejos?

- Para que nadie escuche. -dijo Sanji.

- Confiaremos de nuevo en ti, si nos dices todos tus secretos aqui.

- Parece injusto, acepto.

- Tienes algun otro secreto.

- Tengo la sensación de que perdere un ojo desde los 8 años.

- Eso es raro, continua.

- No, ahora decid uno los dos, sino ¿como confiare yo en ustedes?

Luffy y Sanji se miraron con temor, Sanji habló primero.

- Mis padres son hombres. -dijo Sanji.

Los dos echaron a reir como unos locos.

- Callense, llamaran la atención.

- Vale vale.

- Mis papas no saben cuando naci, estaban ebrios ese día.

- Eso explica muchas cosas. -dijeron Zoro y Sanji.

- Yo ya no tengo mas secretos, ¿podemos irnos? -dijo Zoro.

- Vale pero una última cosa.

Despues de estar de acuerdo los 3, iban de nuevo al tren, a decir la noticia. Ussop ya habia visto el tren, y se encargaba en perfectas condiciones, solo tenia que l7berar un vqhon de atras (que estaba destruido) y se podrian ir.

- Para todos, un anuncio. -exclamó Luffy.

- Los que o ulten información importante, seran sacados del grupo. -continuó Zoro.

- Incluidos niños y mujeres. -terminó Sanji.

- ¡No pueden hacer esto! -dijo enojada Emily.

- ¿Acaso tienes algun secreto? -preguntó Nami.

- Claro que no, pero aun asi no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Yo no tengo nada de secretos. -dijo Maria.

- Ni yo. -dijeron Ben y Ussop.

- Entonces no hay problema. Vamonos ya a Ennies Lobby.

- ¿Y sobre Kaya? -preguntó Luffy.

- Yo...no, jamas, enserio, creedme.

- Vamos de una vez, en lugar de estar hablando. -dijo Nami, subiendo a un vágon del tren.

- Hemos tenido suerte de que sea un tren para pasajeros.

Todos pusieron rumbo a Ennies Lobby. De noche todos dormian, menos Ussop y Sanji que se turnaban para conducir. A la mañana siguiente, todos se rqcionaron la comida, no era mucho, pero asi alcanzaria para largo tiempo. Zoro le dio su porcion a Maria, y Luffy intento robar la de Ussop.

- No, tu ya tienes racion, cometela.

- Pero ya me la acabe, anda, invitame algo.

Pasaron un par de dias. Ben estaba mal de salud, no sabian que era, Kaya insistia en revisarle, pero Emily le decia que solo era una gripe, Ben llego a tal punto, que ya ni se movia, parecia estar en estado vegetal. Al tercer dia en el tren, se descubrió la verdad, debido a las insistencias de Kaya en revisar a Ben, el...fue mordido en la huida del motel.

.- Por Dios. -dijo Nami.

- Maria, ve al vagon del conductor con Ussop.

- Emily, -Luffy puso su mano en su hombro- tu ya sabes que hay que hacer.

- Ustedes estan locos, eso no es una mordida, solo es tierra.

- Emily, mirale, parece estado vegetativo, tienes que sacarlo de ahi. -dijo Sanji.

- Ma -dijo Ben como pudo- solo hazlo, o que alguien mas lo haga, por favor, esto duele mucho.

- No te preocupes, estarás bien, te vas a mejorar.

- Ma, por favor.

- No tienes que hacerlo tu. -le dijo Nami.

- ¡No! Nadie lo va a matar, el esta mal ahora, pero se mejorara, entiendan de u...-vio a Ben.

Ben habia cerrado los ojos, capaz estaba muerto, pero ahora venia el efecto de la infección, la transformación.

- Debe ser imposible para ti hacerlo, yo lo haré. -se ofreció Zoro.

- ...Ya disparenle...necesito un momento...- se fue al vagon de atras.

El tren paró.

- Luffy, preguntalé a Ussop que ha pasado.

Luffy fue al vagon del conductor.

- ¿Ahora quien lo hará?

- Yo ya dije que lo haria, Nami, prestame tu arma.

- Pero Zoro...

- Emily ya nos dijo que lo hagamos.

Nami le entregó su pistola. Zoro apuntó a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y disparó. Emily justo entró.

- Por favor, hay que enterrarlo. -dijo Emily entre llanto.

Todos fueron afuera del tren, esperando a Ussop para que les diga que pasó.

- Pues es algo peculiar, lo que ha pasado, veran, hemos atropellado a muchoa caminantes, demasiados, y el último ya nos ha detenido.

- ¿Entonces hay que limpiar? -preguntó Sanji.

- Si, miren.

Ussop les mostro las ruedas, estaban rojas.

- Si que han sido muchos. -comentó Maria.

- Zoro, prestame tu pala. -dijo Emily, con Ben en brazos.

- No, yo cavo. -dijo Sanji.

Zoro le dio la pala a Sanji, quien empezó a cavar un hoyo, pusieron el cuerpo y volvieron a cubrirlo.

- Es horrible -dijo Maria- quisiera que esto termine ya.

- Todos lo quisieramos. -dijo Emily.

Luego de limpiar, continuaron el recorrido, Kaya habia ido a intentar a consolar a Emily varias veces, pero no lo habia logrado. Al dia siguiente llegaron a Ennies Lobby.

- Emily dice que ya no quiere continuar.

- ¿Que? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Dice que es demasiado para ella, no puede.

- Dejame intentar algo. -pidio Nami.

- Ve si quieres.

Nami entró, todos se quedaron afuera esperando, se escucharon un par de gritos, seguido del llanto de Emily, luego otro grito, y Nami salió.

- Me ha dicho que va a dar todo su esfuerzo.

- Bien, no quisiera que perdamos mas gente. -dijo Luffy.

- En fin, nuevo objetivo, debemos buscar un lugar por aqui, o buscar un campo abierto.

- Prefiero lo segundo. -dijo Luffy.

- Nos falta algo, Emily nos ocultó información, de un mordido, se que era su hijo pero...

- Ya habia pensado en eso tambien, creo que debemos dejarlo pasar, por ahora ella sigue lastimada, no debemos decir nada que la afecte. -dijo Zoro.

- Me a

gradaba Ben, era divertido. -comentó Maria.

- Si, a todos nos agradaba ¿verdad? -dijo Kaya.

- Si. -dijeron todos. Una vez salieron, se dieron con la sorpresa de 5 tipos armados que los esperaban.

- Oh mierda, ¿ustedes quienes son? -preguntó Sanji.

- Eso no te importa, ahora nos van a dar sus provisiones por las buenas, o las malas.

- Maria, ve adentro.

Nami rápidamente disparo a uno, Emily tambien, Sanji le dio a uno en el hombro y Zoro un palazo al cráneo a otro. Ussop no reaccionó y se quedó con el bate en la mano.

- No se me acerquen, que les disparo. -grito el bandido.

Nami le disparó antes de que se de cuenta.

- Oye Ussop, ¿que fue?

- No sabia que iban a hacer eso, me congelé.

- Que no se repita. -dijo Emily con una voz fría.

- Al menos -dice Nami saqueando a uno- tienen municiones, ya hacian falta.

- Una pistola, será mia. -dijo Luffy cogiendo una.

Zoro, Sanji, Ussop y Kaya tambien cogieron una.

- Ussop, no crees que podrias darle el bate a Maria, ella no tiene arma.

- Por favor Zoro, es solo una niña.

- Lo se, pero igual, ¿podrias?

Ussop se puso a pensar un rato, hasta llegar a la conclusion de que ella debia aprender a cuidarse sola

- Vale, pero enseñale a usarlo.

Recogieron las municiones que tenian los bandidos. No se dieron cuenta cuando tres personas se les acercaron.

- Hola, ¿son amigables o bandidos?

Todos giraron rapidamente, viendo a una mujer morena de ojos azules, junto a un tipo musculoso y en tanga, y uno blanco de pelo amarillo largo.

- Hola, soy Franky.

- Hola. -dijo Sanji, seguido de Luffy y Zoro.

- ¿Ustedes quienes son? -preguntó Franky.

- Soy Nami, ella es Maria, y el es Zoro.

- Yo soy Emily, estos son Sanji, Luffy, Kaya y Ussop.

- Me llamó Nico Robin, y este es...¿quien eras?

- ¡Soy Ángel! -gritó el de pelo amarillo, algo enojado.

- Este no me da buena pinta. -dijo Zoro.

- Ni a mi. -dijo Franky.

- Ejem...estoy aqui. -se quejo Ángel.

- En fin...Bienvenidos a Ennies Lobby.

- Hace un rato nos recibieron diferente. -dijo Maria, señalando los 5 cuerpos.

- Si, asi es cuando intentan sobrevivir. -dijo Ángel.

- ¿Ustedes como lo han hecho?

- Pues veran -levanta su camiseta- a que esta SUUUUUUPEEEER.

Debajo de la camisa de Franky, habia muchas municiones.

- Pero solo tenemos esto. -dijo Robin, mostrandoles un rifle.

- Tanta municion, y una sola arma. -comentó Ussop.

- Oigan, ahora que nos hemos conocidos, ¿nos podriamos unir a ustedes? -dijo Franky.

Robin le dio un codazo y le susurró algo.

- O si no pueden, ya nos vamos. -dijo Franky.

Estaban dando la vuelta, dispuestos a irse.

- ¡Espera, por mi no hay problema! ¡Mientras mas, mejor! -gritó Luffy.

- Luffy...-dijeron todos sus compañeros.

- Espera, ustedes tienen municiones, asi que ¿porque no? -dijo Kaya.

- Viendolo asi...anda, unanse. -dijo Nami.

- Esta bien, nos unimos a ustedes. -dijo Robin.

- SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER. -dijo Franky.

- Shhhh... baja la voz. -dijo Ángel.

- Estos tios son tan raros como nosotros. -dijo Ussop.

- Me alegra que hayan mas bellezas con nosotros. -dijo Sanji feliz.

- ¿Y cuánto llevan aqui? -preguntó Nami.

- Solo 3 días, y ya murieron 2 de nuestro grupo. -dijo Robin con voz fría.

- Es una lástima, seguro eran buenas personas.

- Barbablanca, Shanks, es una lástima por los dos. -dijo Ángel.

- Debemos buscar un lugar para quedarnos.

- Dentro del tren encontre un mapa de aqui -dijo Ussop- he visto, que la ciudad esta dividida en tres sectores.

- Pero dos no se pueden usar. -dijo Franky.

- El segundo lo tienen bandidos, y el primero tiene cientos de esas cosas. -continuó Robin.

- ¡Mierda! -dijo Luffy.

- Aun asi, nos queda esta parte, la tercera. -dijo Emily.

- Vereis, hay un vecindario no muy lejos. La construccion no esta muy dañada, podemos asentarnos ahi. -dijo Ángel.

- Suena bien, por mi ese sera nuestro objetivo, ¿alguien quiere de ir algo? -preguntó Zoro.

- Esa idea es buena, no hay queja. -dijo Sanji.

Todos emprendieron marcha hasta el vecindario. Una vez alli, sacaron las cosas, y empezaron a hacer una cerca, el lugar no estaba muy sucio, y en el camino no habian caminantes. Parecia que la suerte empezaba a cambiar...


	6. Invasión

Hace una semana sufrieron el ataque de los bandidos, pero los mataron sin baja alguna. Pero habia otro problema, del que solo Emily, Nami y Zoro sabian, alguien habia estado robando comida, durante ya 6 días.

-Ayer-

- Supongo que el traidor debe haber hecho un trato con los bandidos.

- Es lo mas probable -dijo Nami- ¿pero como sabremos quien es el o ella?

- Yo digo que hagamos un interrogatorio.-dijo Zoro.

- No creo que alguien confiese. -dijo Nami.

- Yo creo que la prioridad seria buscar evidencia.

- Cierto, aunque tenemos el testimonio de los tres, aun faltan pruebas

- Hay que buscar bien, pero sin llamar la atención. -dijo Zoro.

-Hoy-

Ángel hacia guardia subido en el techo de una casa. Kaya habia salido en la mañana afuera, no de la cerca, pero si afuera del pequeño vecindario, para tomar un poco de aire, nadie contaba conque unos bandidos se habian colado cerca de otro techo. Se escuchó el sonido de unos disparos, todos salieron a ver que pasaba, encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Kaya y Ángel.

- Kaya...-dijo Ussop.

- ¡Malditos bandidos que no nos dejan en paz! -exclamó Luffy con gran enfado.

- Ustedes no se preocupen, esto solo fu...-empezó un bandido.

- Callate idiota. -terminó el otro.

Los dos bandidos que vinieron, huyeron cagando leches.

- Mierda, los queria matar. -dijo Zoro.

- Estoy pensando que este lugar no podrá ser seguro. -dijo Emily.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Sanji.

- Totalmente. -dijo Franky.

- Kaya...

- Ussop,ella ya no esta con nosotros

- Lo sé, es que, yo...le habia cogido cariño.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Ussop, sin saber que decir.

- Ella tambien te tenia mucho afecto -dijo Maria- me lo dijo una vez.

- Maria, ¿podrias cuidarle un rato? -susurró Zoro.

- Vale.

Todos hablaban lejos de Maria y Ussop.

- Yo digo que ataquemos el 2do sector. -dijo Franky.

- Eso es suicida. -dijo Emily.

- ¿Pero porque no? Aunque en vez de atacar, deberiamos escabullirnos y robarles. -dijo Nami.

- ¿Robarles? No creo que se pueda sin al menos una muerte. -dijo Emily

- Todos estamos dispuestos a dar la vida Emily. -dijo Zoro.

- Aun asi escabullirse es como pedir que nos maten.

- Nuestras provisiones estan bien, no tenemos que tomar esos riesgos innecesarios. -opinó Luffy.

- Pues la verdad no hay tantas provisiones. -dijo Nami.

- Para empeorar las cosas, la última expedición casi no tuvo resultados.

- Entonces debemos ir al sector 2. -dijo Maria, junto a Ussop.

Todos miraron a Maria, sin duda era una niña valiente, pero el lugar seria demasiado peligroso para ir con ella, debia quedarse con alguien para que la cuide.

- Zoro, ¿le explicas?

- Ya, pero no tomen una decisión sin mi.

Zoro se la llevó hast una esquina.

- Maria, el lugar va a ser muy peligroso, probablemente alguien muera. No quiero que ese alguien seas tu, por ello no puedes venir con nosotros.

- Pero...

- No hay peros, es por tu bien.

- Al menos...

- ¿Que?

- Al menos enseñame a usar el bate, para defenderme.

- Esta bien, traelo y te enseño.

Maria trajo su bate.

- Y no es de madera es de algo mas duro.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, toma -le da el bate- ¿has visto a un jugador de béisbol?

- Si.

- Pues intenta hacerlo como ellos lo hacen.

Maria le dio al aire.

- Agarra el bate asi...e irás mas rápido.

Maria dio al aire otra vez.

- ¿Que tal?

- Buen trabajo, recuerda, siempre apuntale a la cabeza, y si es humano elige tu.

Una vez terminada la práctica, se fueron. Zoro vió como Emily, Nami y Luffy discutian, el resto estaba por ahi cerca sin intervenir.

- ¿Porque discuten?

- Emily aun no cree que sea buena idea. -respondió Franky.

- No es una buena idea, pero es la ùnica. -dijo Robin.

- Lo sé, hay que hacerle entrar en razon. -dijo Zoro.

Zoro fue a para la discusión.

- ¿Quereis parar de gritarse?

- Zoro...- dijeron Nami y Luffy

- Ayuda, no se puede razonar con estos dos.

- La que debe razonar eres tu, es nuestra mejor opción escabullirnos ahi, conseguimos provisiones y huimos.

- Pero...es peligroso...maldita sea...

- Es nuestra única opción, los viveres casi se agotan.-dijo Nami.

- Eso ya lo sé, todo porque habia un traidor.

Todos escucharon eso.

- ¡¿Que?!

- Probablemente eran Ángel o Kaya, quiza ambos, quizá habia un tercero.-dijo Nami.

- Y lo peor es que aun no sabemos si hay otro mas. -dijo Emily.

- Y no lo sabremos, porque ya casi no hay comida. -dijo Luffy.

- Quien quiera que sea hizo un buen trabajo. -dijo Zoro

- Un traidor...-dijo Ussop, mirando a Franky y Robin.

- Oye, no hemos hecho nada. -dijo Franky.

- Aun asi, ahora no es tiempo de buscar al traidor -dijo Nami- debemos centrarnos en como entrar sin ser descubiertos.

- ¿Cambiar de tema? ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres cómplice del traidor? -dijo Emily.

- Yo no lo soy. -se defendió Nami.

- Nami es digna de confianza, no desconfies de ella. -dijo Zoro.

- Muy cierto, mi Namicilla jamas haria tratos con bandidos.

- No tienen que protegerla, ella puede defenderse sola.

- Yo no soy una traidora, jamas lo sería.

- No desconfies de ella. -dijo Zoro.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque la defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso ustedes dos estan en algo?

- Pero es que solo dices estupideces.

- Si, solo estupideces.

- Nami es buena gente, ella nos ha salvado varias veces. -dijo Luffy.

- La fachada perfecta. -susurró Emily a Luffy.

Despues de la pelea, se empezó a planaer como llegar al sector 2, aunque Emily seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

- Hay una fortaleza por aqui -señaló Robin en el mapa- las entradas estan atras y adelante, hay guardias en ambos lados, eso es todo lo que se.

- Tenemos que neutralizar a los de un lado y pasar.

- Si, pero hay que apurarse, ellos cambian turno cada 6 horas.-dijo Franky.

- No seria tanto apuro, solo hay que esperar a que cambien. -dijo Ussop.

- Aun asi, por precaución.

- ¿Pero como eliminarles silenciosamente? -preguntó Maria.

Nadie esperaba ese comentario de una niña de 8 años.

- Maria, dijimos que no ibas. -dijo Zoro.

- Si si lo se, pero quiero saber como lo haran ustedes.

- A base de hostias. -dijo Luffy.

Despues de dos días planeando, se tuvo el plan, irian todos a excepción de Maria y Ussop. Franky, Robin y Luffy se cargarian a los guardias, mientras que Zoro, Nami, Sanji y Emily llevarian mochilas. Entonces se adentrarian, tomarian cosas y saldrian de ahí.

En plan empezó a la noche, asi sería mas fácil. En la entrada, Zoro le dio un palazo a uno, mientras que Sanji apuñalo a otro. No habian mas guardias, todo estaba despejado.

Zoro hizo una señal, indicando a los demas que pasen. Franky, Robin y Luffy se quedarona vigilar, el resto estaba tomando caminos separados.

Sin embargo habia cierta persona que se perdió en las instalaciones, aunque fue gracias a eso que llegó a la bodega.

- Sin guardias, eso es demasiado desprecavido -pensó.

Una vez estaba cara a cara con la puerta, vió como estaba cerrada con llave.

- Joder, ahora debo quedarme hasta que venga alguien con llave,

Zoro se quedo detras de unos barriles a la espera de alguien, luego de un rato vio a una figura pasar, rapidamente salió de su escondite y agarró a la persona de espaldas, tapandole la boca y apretandole.

- Vas a decirme donde teneis las llaves o te giro el cuello.-susurró.

- Zoro...-dijo con dificultad la persona.

Rapidamente se dió cuenta de a quien podia matar no era un bandido, era Nami.

- Oh mierda -dejo el agarre- perdon, crei que eras un bandido.

- Idiota, no tenias que taparme la boca, ni apretarme tan fuerte.

- Lo siento, esperaba a que pase un bandido, necesito las llaves de la bodega.

- No son necesarias las llaves, mira -saca un clip de su bolsillo- solo lo doblas -dobló el clip- y lo metes hasta encontrar el cerrojo -metió el clip en la puerta, forcejeó hasta abrir la puerta- No es tan difícil -le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

- Eres una...ven aqui.

Zoro la arrinconó hasta la pared al lado y le dió un apasionado beso que Nami correspondió.

- ¿Y eso?

- Te lo debia de la estación.

Los dos entraron a la bodega, estaba repleta de alimentos, bebidas y medicinas. Aun asi no agarraron mucho, puesto que harian ruido al salir.

- Deberiamos esperar a que vengan Sanji y Emily, que ellos tambien saquen una parte.

Los dos se quedaron charlando un rato, hasta que apareción Sanji, herido en el hombro.

- Sanji.

- Chicos, al menos ya encontré a alguien.

Sanji cayó al suelo.

- Lo mas parecido a un doctor ahora eres tu, ¿puedes hacer algo?

- Esto será complicado, debemos llevarle a la bodega para tratar esto.

Llevaron a sanji hasta la bodega.

- Fijate si puedes encontrar unas pinzas.

Nami encontró una pinza en un estante. Se la dio a Zoro y este intentó sacar la bala, lo logró. Le tuvieron que limpiar la gerida, pero ya mas no podian hacer.

- Ahora todo depende de el.

- Ojalá lo logrés Sanji.

- Voy a buscar a Emily, tu ocultate aqui con Sanji

- Esta bien, tienes arma ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

Zoro fue con sigilo a los alrededores de la fortaleza, vio un par de cadáveres, Sanji o Emily debieron de hacerlo. Siguió hasta que sintió como el cañon de una pistola estaba en su espalda.

- Date la vuelta. -ordenó el hombre.

Zoro volteó, solo era uno, no seria tan difícil.

- Vamos con mi gente -el hombre puso una mirada sádica- vas a morir lentamente.

Zoro aprovechó el descuido del hombe para asestarle una patada en la entrepierna, lo tiró al tio contra el piso, le sacó el arma y lo ahorcó.

- Eres un asesino. -dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Zoro vió a Emily.

- Ven rápido, tenemos que ir a la bodega y largarnos como podamos.

Los dos fueron hasta la bodega. Una vez Emily se puso al tanto de la situación, recogieron nas cosas mas y emprendieron la huida.

Pero cuando salian por el techo, notaron como no habia ni un solo guardia.

- Deberia haber mas seguridad. -dijo Zoro.

- No me digas que querias mas.

- No pero...miren -señalo un par de caminantes- creo que se han infectado aqui.

- Entonces el sector 2 cae tambien, habrá que buscar otra ciudad. -dijo Emily.

Los 4 se encontraron con sus 3 amigos esperandoles afuera, emprendieron marcha al vecindario. Llegando al vecindario, observaron como Ussop y Maria jugaban.

- ¿Yo tambien puedo jugar? -preguntó Luffy.

- Chicos -dijo Maria- tenemos que irnos.

- ¿De que hablas Maria?

- Vereis, nosotros tambien la tuvimos difícil, vinieron hordas de caminantes, han destruido la parte trasera de la cerca.

- Ya pensabamos en eso, el sector 2 tambien cayó.

- ¡Sanji! -gritó de miedo Maria.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Una vez Sanji este bien, ponemos marcha a otro lado.-dijo Zoro.

- El lugar ha perdido la seguridad.

- Pero no se cual es la siguiente ciudad. -dijo Ussop.

- Tenemos que ir a Marineford, esta al oeste no muy lejos de aqui. -dijo Robin.

- Vale, iremos a Marineford, ¿alguna objeción?

- No -dijeron todos a la vez.

Pasaron dos dias para que Sanji este mejor del hombro, habian pasado dos ataques de caminantes, todo estaba empeorando en la ciudad y tenian que irse cuantoantes posible, Volvieron a la fortaleza a tomar vehiculos, tomaron tres autos. Al tercer dia, con Sanji ya recuperado, pusieron rumbo a Marineford.


	7. Tres inconvenientes

En el recorrido hubieron 3 inconvenientes.

Numero 1:

Emily no paraba de pensar en quien seria el traidor, segun Robin se estaria desahogando por lo de su hijo con ese tema. Al segundo dia de viaje, todo fue mal, Emily empezó a culpar a Nami, Sanji y Zoro de ser los traidores. Sanji no podia defenderse ante una mujer, asi que los otros dos le estaban apoyando.

-Vamos Sanji, te perdono si me dices que fue Nami o Zoro.

-Ellos no han sido.

-¿Entonces fuiste tu?

- No, yo no fui.

Ussop iba conduciendo el auto en el que estaban los cinco, puesto que Maria tambien estaba ahi.

-¡Ussop para el auto!

-¿Que? ¿porque?

-Solo para.

Ussop paró, el estaba de lider, asi que el otro auto tambien paró.

- Ya dejalo, el siempre es cortes, el no ha sido. -defendió Nami.

-¿Y como se que tu no estas aliada con el?

-Nami no haria un trato con bandidos. -dijo Zoro.

-Tu ya deja de apoyarla.

-Y tu para de señalar como si alguno fuera un traidor.-dijo Nami.

-Callate Nami, ya no quiero escuchar mas de ti.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que me calle.

-Ya dejen de pelear, ¡por dios!-replicò Ussop.

-Parale.-dijo Franky.

-¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta? Uno de estos dos era complice del traidor. -dijo Emily señalando a Sanji y Nami.

-Ninguno de los dos era, quizá no lo sabremos, pero hay que seguir adelante. -dijo Sanji.

-Vete al demonio, tu debes ser.

-Emily, lo estas destrozando.-dijo Robin.

-¡¿Sabes que?! ¡fui yo, ahora deja de señalar! -gritó Zoro.

-No es cierto, tu no lo habrias sido, no con ella. -señalo a Maria.

-¡Ya para de joder Emily! -gritó Nami.

-Esto no tiene sentido, Ussop vamonos ya.-dijo Luffy.

-Si claro.

Nadie se dió cuenta de que Emily empezaba a desenfundar su arma, al menos Zoro si lo hizo. Emily apuntó rapidamente a Nami, pero Zoro se volteó y le desvió el tiro.

-¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE INTENTAS HACER?! -le gritó Zoro arrinconandola contra uno de los autos.

-Ella es la traidora estoy segura.

Nami quedo en shock, por un momento pensó que iba a morir, pero estaba viva. Solo Robin era la que se mantenia firme, el resto tambien estaba asi.

-¡Estas loca! -gritó Luffy.

- Emily...-dijo Maria asustada.

-¿Porque no lo captan? Lo hago para proteger al grupo, como la lider que soy.

-¡Nadie es lider! -gritó Ussop.

-¿Ahora como se que tu no dudarias en dispararme a mi o alguien mas? -preguntó Luffy.

-Yo digo que ella no puede seguir con nosotros. -dijo Franky de la nada.

- Espera...¡Que! No puedes hacer eso. -reclamó Emily.

-Estamos en democracia -dijo Zoro- los que esten a favor de continuar sin Emily levanten la mano.

-Parenle, yo no me voy.

A excepción de Nami y Maria que seguian en shock, todos habian levantado la mano.

-Lo siento, pero es la decisión.

Zoro le quitó el arma, y todos empezaron a subirse a los vehiculos, dejando a Emily atras.

-¡Malditos sean, ojala se mueran hijueputas! -grito enojada Emily.

Zoro, Nami y Maria estaban atras, mientras Ussop conducía, Nami no dejaba de mirar la ventana y Maria observaba todo desde el medio.

-¿Porque intento matarla? -preguntó Maria.

-Creo que habia perdido la cordura.

-Tu no harias algo asi ¿verdad?

-No a una buena persona.

-Gracias Zoro -dijo Nami- si no fuera por ti habria muerto.

-No te preocupes.

-Nunca pense que ella haria algo asi.-dijo Ussop.

-Yo tampoco. -dijo Maria.

-Por un momento vi toda mi vida por delante...

-Pero no te pasó nada, ni te pasará. A ti y a Maria las protegeré con la vida.-dijo firme Zoro.

-Si, yo tambien. -dijo Ussop.

Pasaron dos dias mas.

Número 2:

Ya faltando solo un dia para llegar a Marineford, habian parado por unos momentos a descansar, Sanji repartió las provisiones. Todos comían, sin embargo en un momento este desapareció.

-¿Alguien vió a Sanji? -preguntó Franky.

-Hace rato que tampoco lo veo. -dijo Maria.

-No os preocupeis, seguro esta en el auto. -dijo Luffy.

Una vez terminada la comida, Zoro y Luffy fueron enviados al auto a buscar a Sanji.

-Cejitas, ¿donde estas?

-Ven Sanji, Sanji, Sanji.

-No recuerdo que busquemos a un perro.

Revisaron los autos, en el primero no habia nada, pero en el segundo, habia un papel, Luffy lo tomó y lo leyó.

-Oh mierda...

-¿Que dice?

-Miralo por tu mismo.

Zoro empezó a leer, la carta decia: _"Esta es mi partida, me voy del grupo por una razon, ya no puedo mas con la culpa. Fui yo el que hizo el trato junto con Ángel, creimos poder engañar a los bandidos para que nos dejen, nos equivocamos. Por mi perdimos a dos miembros, y casi muere mi Namicilla. No puedo seguir con ustedes despues de haber hecho tanto daño, no os preocupeis, toda la comida y armas estan intactas. Me estoy yendo sin rumbo fijo, a donde me aguarde el destino, porque lo merezco"_.

-Sanji se ha...-empezó Luffy.

-Tenemos que avisar al resto. -dijo Zoro.

Volvieron a donde descansaban todos.

-Por fin vuelven, ¿y Sanji? -preguntó Ussop.

-Sanji se ha ido. -dijo Luffy directo.

-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Le mordió un caminante?

-No, es mas complicado que eso...verán...-Zoro mostró la nota- Ussop, leela en voz alta.

Ussop comenzó a leer la nota, mas de uno empezó a sorprenderse en lo que transcurria el relato. Hasta que cuando acabó, todos quedaron en un silencion fúnebre viendo a Nami y Ussop que eran los mas afectados.

-Tanto que le defendí...-dijeron los dos.

-El mal no era su intención, al menos eso pone. -dijo Franky.

-¿Porque siempre van mal las cosas? -dijo Maria- ¿Esto no puede terminar ya? -empezó a llorar levemente.

Entre todos le hicieron consuelo a la pobre niña, al día siguiente continuaron el viaje hasta que llegaron a Marineford.

Número 3:

-Marineford siempre fue conocida por ser una ciudad amurallada y con cámaras en cada rincon, incluso se puede ver a travez de las casas. Sin embargo hay tres puertas de acceso, la primera estaba al norte que era para turistas, las segunda al oeste que era para importaciones y la tercera al este para exportaciones. -explicó Robin.

-¿Cómo Robin sabe tantas cosas? -preguntó Maria.

-A Robin siempre le ha interesado la historia de lugares, y cada minucioso detalle, ademas hemos viajado a muchas ciudades.-dijo Franky.

-Tenemos que probar en las puertas, ¿pero y si estan cerradas?

-No habrá forma de entrar.

Llegaron por la puerta del este, no estaba abierta, tendria que rodear todo para ver en la del oeste y luego la del norte.

Luego de haber matado un par de caminantes, llegaban a la del oeste, pero esta tambien se hallaba cerrada. Aunque, justo ahi se escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente del norte. Todos fueron, viendo como esta si estaba abierta, asi que sin mas espera entraron a la ciudad mas protegida del mundo, Marineford.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro habian personas estas parecian amables y no bandidos, aunque Zoro no tenia mucha confianza en ellos. Pasaron a hospedarse en una pequeña casa que estaba libre. Ese dia empezaron la discusión.

-Yo digo que nos debemos ir en la noche. -dijo Zoro.

-No, estas no son malas personas, podriamos quedarnos aqui. -dijo Nami.

-Yo he visto que tienen un tipo de jardin mas atras. -comentó Ussop.

-¿Será que cultivan los alimentos? -dijo Luffy babeando por imaginar la comida.

-La gente no tiene pinta de ser mala, en todo caso deberiamos andar con precaución y llevar siempre nuestras armas. -dijo Franky.

-Y si no son malos, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Vale, pero aun no me fio mucho de ellos.

-Ni yo.-dijo Maria.

-No te preocupes, es que Zoro es un desconfiado. -le dijo Nami a Maria.

-¡¿Que yo que?!

Hubieron unas pequeñas risas e parte de todos y una sonrisa de Nami a Zoro.


	8. Aparece Brook

Pueden insultarme de cualquier manera, pero enserio perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi mente estaba seca, estuve realmente distraido, pero hare lo posible para que ya no pase, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera en menos tiempo.

* * *

><p>Zoro aun no se confiaba mucho de la gente, pero estos si parecian ser buenas personas. De ser una ciudad repleta de tecnologia y cámaras, ahora era mas humilde, tenian un campo abierto y cultivaban para ganarse la vida. El lugar parecia perfecto...demasiado, eso disgustaba mucho a Zoro.<p>

-El lugar parece un sueño, no te desconfies tanto. -le dijo Ussop una vez.

Ya habian estado 2 semanas ahi, todos se quedaban en un par de cabañas desalojadas, entre todo el grupo las limpiaron y quedaron a dormir ahi. Maria, Ussop y Luffy siempre iban a ayudar con los cultivos, pues querian agradecer la hospitalidad de la gente buena.

Uno de esos dias en la noche, Ussop, Zoro y Luffy hablaban afuera de la casa, compartiendo un par de botellas.

-Me alegra que hayamos encontrado la paz.-dijo Luffy.

-¿Paz? Yohohoho no es muy inteligente.-dijo una voz desde el techo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo Ussop desenfundando.

-Calmados tios que me dais miedo.-dijo asustada la persona.

Los tres vieron de reojo al tipo, era de una piel oscura, flaco, alto, con un sombrero de copa, un traje medio roto y unas gafas.

-Soy Brook, y les recomiendo que salgais de aqui mientras puedan.

El tal "Brook" huyó rapidamente por los techos dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-Debe ser un tipo muy ligero.-dijo Luffy.

-Tal vez era un simple vago...pero tambien dice que el lugar es peligroso.-dijo Zoro.

-Seguro era un borracho, este lugar es muy bueno.

-Muy cierto.

-Vamos, es obvio el peligro de estar aqui.-insistió Zoro.

-Jeje, eres muy tonto Zoro, te equivocas.

-Si Zoro, jeje tonto.

-Zoro es bien estupido jeje.

-Jejeje.

Los dos se empezaron a reir como idiotas. Zoro al ver que los dos no le hacian caso, y que estaban bailando los dos con sonrisas estúpidas, se dio cuenta de que el alcohol daba grandes cambios en ellos.

-Voy adentro, no tarden.

Susurro un pequeño "idiotas" y entro en su casa compartida, el, Maria, Luffy y Nami.

-¿Y Ussop y Luffy?-preguntó Maria.

-...Relajándose.

-Bebidos ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Hay que estar prestando atención a los detalles.

-Vaya.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre tres personas se fueron a ayudar mientras el resto charlaba.

-Asi que un desconocido en el techo.-dijo Franky.

-No parecia mala persona aun asi no puedo asegurarlo.

-Podria ser una fachada.-dijo Robin.

-¿Pero porque decirnos que el lugar era peligroso?

-Debemos estar atentos, ya pasó buen tiempo desde que nos instalamos.

-Ellos podrian conocernos mas que nosotros mismos.-dijo Robin.

-Exacto.-dijo Zoro.

-Pero si sospechamos y ellos se dan cuenta, y son buenas personas...

-No sabemos, pero yo creo que debemos irnos.-dijo Nami.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que cierto pueblerino estaba espiando, escuchó todo y se fue.

El desconocido entro en un granero lejos de donde estuvo antes, el lugar tenia a algunas personas amarradas de pies a cabezas, extremadamente delgadas, otros simplemente estaban muertos. Habia otro tipo que los estaba vigilando, los dos empezaron a hablar.

-Brook les ha avisado, empiezan a sospechar.-dijo el espía.

-Maldito vago de los cojones, debemos acelerar las cosas, esta noche si es posible.

-¿Que tal la cena?

-Perfecto Ruth, invitemosles.

-Ya, pero una pregunta jefe Jim.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?

-Si nosotros somos 15 y ellos solo son 7, porque no usamos la fuerza.

-Correria sangre, los necesitamos vivos.

En la tarde, en una de las cabañas, Maria, Luffy y Ussop volvian de ayudar.

-Ya quiero comer.-dijo Luffy feliz.

-Si yo tambien.-dijeron Maria y Ussop.

-¿De que estais hablando?-preguntó Franky.

-Nos han invistado a una cena para 20 personas.

-¿20? Pero si hay 15 aldeanos.-dijo Robin.

-Seguro algunos se quedaran a vigilar o algo.

-De todas maneras no podemos ir.-dijo Nami.

-¡¿Que?! -gritaron Luffy y Ussop.

-Asi es, empiezen a hacer maletas nos vamos hoy mismo.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Ussop.

-¿Es por el tipo de anoche?-preguntó Maria.

-¿Como rayos...?-preguntó Franky.

-Detalles.-respondió Maria.

-Pero ese tipo seria algun loco, nunca lo habiamos visto.-dijo Luffy.

-Es muy arriesgado seguir aqui.-dijo Franky.

-¡Vayanse ustedes, yo me quedo!-gritó Ussop- al menos hasta la cena.

-¡Yo tambien me quedo a comer!-gritó Luffy.

-Chicos, creo que si debemos ir...escuche algo hoy...-dijo Maria.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Los escuche hablar sobre drogas, y un granero.

-Es suficiente, seguro nos querran drogar con la comida.-dijo Nami.

-Y llevarnos al granero para quien sabe que.-dijo Zoro.

-Pero comida gratis...-dijo Luffy.

-Piensa en el resto.

-Hmm...pero comida...

-¡No seas tan idiota!-gritó enojado Zoro.

-...Lo siento.

Luffy salio afuera.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro?-preguntó Maria.

-No lo sé.

-Mejor voy a verle.-dijo Maria.

-Dejando de lado esta escena -dijo Nami- debemos seguir empacando, tomar unos vehiculo e irnos.

-Si salimos de Marineford, podremos llegar al área Sabaody.-dijo Robin.

-¿Área Sabaody?-preguntaron Zoro, Nami y Ussop.

-Se dice que es una base secreta del gobierno, pero no es nada real, solo un mito.-dijo Franky.

-Nunca hemos ido, no sabemos si no es real.-dijo Robin.

-Pues vale, nuestra siguiente meta sera un todo o nada.-dijo Zoro.

-Volvamos a lo que hacíamos.

-Deben apurarse.-dijo Brook desde afuera.

-¡Tu otra vez! -gritaron enojados Zoro y Ussop.

-No hagais ruido, nos pueden escuchar, solo venia a advertirles.

-¿Que cosa?

-Ya saben que se quieren ir, asi que deben apurarse o tendran que ir a la fuerza, y no creo que puedan asi.

-Realmente no hay muchas posibilidades asi.-dijo Robin.

-¿Y se puede saber porque nos ayudas?-dijo Franky.

-Pues...quisiera pedirles un favor.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-No, no es eso, es que esos tipos me han robado mi violin, lo extraño tanto, y por eso nunca me he ido de esta ciudad, mi violin...

-Al menos no pidió una ballena.-dijo Zoro,

-Te ayudaremos a recuperarlo, pero hay un problema, eso implicaria la fuerza.

-No os preocupeis, de todos modos, ellos ya estan en camino.

-¿Y porque nos dijiste que aun quedaba tiempo?-dijo Zoro.

-Para que me acepten el favor yohohoho.

-¿Al menos eres fuerte? Necesitamos gente para esto.

-Se usar armas de todo tipo, tambien instrumentos.

-Servirá.

-Pues hay que prepararse, Ussop, llama a Maria y Luffy.

Ussop fue a llamarlos.

-Lo entiendo, son malas personas fingiendo ser buenas. -dijo Luffy.

Todos cogian sus respectivas armas, ya sea un pala, un bate o una pistola.

Una vez llegaron varios de los pobladores, se sorprendieron al ver todos armados, aunque ellos eran 10.

-Hey ¿que creen que hacen?-dijo uno.

-Ya nos vamos de aqui si no les molesta.-dijo Luffy.

-¿Pero por que? La cena estará pronto.

-No gracias, ya nos vamos.-dijo Zoro.

-Pues entonces si hay un problema.-dijo Ruth apuntando un arma.

-Calmado tio.-dijo Ussop.

Rapidamente Ussop desenfundó y le disparó a Ruth en el brazo derecho, este solto su arma. Zoro y Luffy tambien dieron otros disparos a algunos y retrocedieron.

Habian vuelto a entrar en la cabaña, habian como 8 pobladores furiosos afuera, los otros dos muertos.

-Estan llamando mas gente. -dijo Robin mirando por la ventana.

-Mierda, debemos acabar con estos de una vez, o ya no habrá oportunidad. -dijo Zoro

Empezaron a disparar por la ventana, la gente devolvia el fuego. Paso tiempo, y a Franky se le acabaron las municiones.

-¿Alguien tiene balas? Necesito unas cuantas.

-Toma.

Nami le lanzó un cartucho, pero justo ahi le cayo un disparo a Franky.

-Joder, esto no es super.

-Seguid disparando, solo quedan 5.-dijo Luffy.

Pero vinieron los refuerzos, 4 mas.

-Por la..., devemos planear como retirarnos ¿alguna idea? -preguntó Nami.

-Yo...tengo una granada. -dijo Franky entrecortadamente.

-¿De donde sacaste una?

-La tenia desde antes de que nos encontremos, solo para emergencias.

-Bien, -viendo quien estaba mas cerca de Franky- dasela a Nami.

-¡Yo nunca he lanzado una!

-Me la pasas.-dijo Maria.

-No le dare una granada a una niña.

Nami fue a gachas donde Franky y tomo la granada de su chaleco. La iba a lanzar pero no alcanzo ni a quitar el gatillo pues recibio un tiro.

-¡Nami! -grito Zoro-...demonios.

Zoro fue a rastra y tomo la granada, se puso en la ventana.

-Aun falta quien cargue a los heridos.-dijo Zoro.

-Nosotros lo haremos, no te preocupes.-dijeron Luffy y Ussop.

-Trabajan en equipo y no se dejan dominar por el miedo de la situación.-pensó Brook

-Vale, esta es nuestra oportunidad, no puedo fallar.

Zoro lanzó la granada sin quitar el gatillo en medio de algunos pueblerinos, nuestros protagonistas empezafon a huir por una puerta trasera, Zoro le dio un disparo a la desapercibida granada haciendola explotar. Causando una gran nube de humo que les facilitó la huida.

Sin embargo, les esperaba una persona en la parte trasera, la persona del granero. Les apuntaba con dos escopetas de mano.

-Bajen las armas capullos.-ordenó Jim.

No quedo otra, no se podia con dos escopetas.

-Esta bien. -dijo Zoro bajando su pistola y la pala.

-Ya estamos...-dijo Brook bajando su espada.

El resto solo se quedo callado, frustrados todos. Habian fallado a último momento, y tenian a dos heridos de bala, tenian que escapar y curar a sus amigos, aunque habia alguien que no bajaba su arma, era...


	9. No lo logramos

PERDONAD LA DEMORA, ES QUE ㈷7 ME ROBARON LA LAPTOP (DE VERDAD, PREGUNTADLE A MI FAMILIA)...EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES TRAIDO GRACIAS A POLARIS OFFICE 5 PARA ANDROID.

-¡Baja tu arma estúpido!

-No -dijo Luffy- no si nos sigues apuntando con esas dos cosas.

-Solo bajala o tu y varios de tus amigos moriran.

-Igual nos planean matar -dijo Zoro.

-No lo hemos planeado, tenemos otros planes.

-De todas maneras, porque rendirse, solo quedas tu como obstaculo.

-Escuchame bien -pone su arma en la cabeza de Luffy- rindete o te vuelo los cesos en frente de la niña.

Luffy miro a Maria, sabia que eso podria ser algo traumático, pero iban a pasar muchas cosas asi de todas maneras, y si con su resistencia podia salvarse el resto, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

-Me da igual -toma el arma con su mano rapidamente y forcejea por ella.

Los dos forcejeaban para seguir con el arma, a Jim se le habia caido la otra escopeta, los dos seguian hasta que Jim recibio un disparo en el estómago. Dejando de lado a la persona que se retorcia de dolor, todos voltearon a ver quien le habia disparado, la persona que habia reaccionado antes que todos y tomo una pistola.

-Le...le...

Maria habia tomado el arma y fue la que disparó.

-Maté...lo maté.

-Era una mala persona, nos iban a matar a nosotros.-dijo Franky.

-Me has salvado la vida Maria.-dijo Luffy.

-Pero...le di...directo...¡yo jamas habia usado una pistola, ni siquiera el bate!

-Pues has tenido suerte, aun asi eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos.-dijo Ussop poniendo su mano en el hombro de Maria.

Maria aun no se sentia bien. Zoro habló para intentar reconfortarla.

-Varias cosas como esta van a pasar, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, lo que mas importa ahora es sobrevivir, no debes sentirte mal por lo que hiciste, has salvado muchas vidas.

-... debemos irnos.

-¡No tan rapido cabrones!

Habian llegado unos 3, probablemente los últimos, ademas, habian retenido a Ussop y Robin teniendolos de rehénes.

-Perdon, nos descuidamos.-se lamentó Ussop.

-¡Ustedes...!¡Cobardes!-grito Luffy enojado.

-Aun los queremos asi que si se rinden ahora quedaran perdonados.

-Luffy...ya no podemos resistirnos, ellos podrian matarles...

Luffy bajo su arma y cayo arrodillado de frente.

-Maldición...

Los hombres armados apuntaron a todos haciendo que se levanten y caminen, pero Brook se negaba.

-A ti ya ni vivo te queremos -dijo uno- ¿que deberiamos hacer contigo idiota?

-Devolverme mi violin...

-¡No sabemos donde carajo esta! ¡Joder! ¡Dos meses con esa mierda de tu violin que ni sabemos donde estara!-exclamó uno enojado.

-Aun no les creo...

-Hijo de...-golpeó a Brook con el reverso de su arma- ahora levantate ya, tal vez si tengas buen precio en el mercado.

Esa era la respuesta, los iban a vender, pero como esclavos o como algun producto alimenticio, los rehenes no pensaban en otra cosa mientras que caminaban en silencio rumbo al granero.

-Por cierto ¿quien fue el gracioso de la granada?

-...

-Digannos y solo lo mataremos a el.

-...

-¡Por la puta que les parió! Hablen.

-Fui yo...-dijo Zoro.

El hombre levantó su arma apuntandole a Zoro en la cabeza, listo para disparar.

-¡Espera! ¡Dejalé! ¡Yo le di la granada! -gritó Franky- ¡Matame a mi! Dejalo a el bien.

-Franky...

-No, ¡no los maten a ninguno porfavor! -exclamó Robin preocupada por sus camaradas, pero sobretodo por el peliazul.

-Hmm...tu que dices -le preguntó a otro.

-Dejale.

-¡Que! ¡Pero el dio la granada!

-¡Pero no es quien la lanzó!

-Entonces mato al otro...

-No, piensa en lo material, lo que pueden dar tanta gente como esta y ahora que somos menos, la comida que darian...

-¿Cómo que material?-preguntó Nami.

-Ya sabes preciosa...-dijo uno acercandose a Nami- o hasta podrian servir de alimento.

-¿Alimento?-preguntó Ussop

-En estos tiempos nada se debe desperdiciar naricitas...si esas cosas comen todo, nosotros no podemos ser selectos en nuestra alimentación.

-¿Pero y porque la droga? -preguntó Maria aun sin entender lo que habia escuchado horas antes.

Una de las personas empezó a reir hasta que otro le dio un golpe para que pare.

-Era para evitar usar la fuerza, pero se resistieron.

-Y mataron a nuestros amigos.

-No lo siento.-dijo Zoro por lo bajo.

-Te deberiamos dar a los perros por cabron, pero no tenemos.

-Y si tuvieramos seguro les das cáncer ¡ja!-se mofo uno.

-Si van a hacer chistes que den gracias -dijo Luffy.

El comentario enojo a los captores, quienes les dieron un par de golpes a Luffy.

-Bastardos -dijo Zoro- ni siquiera le dan una pelea de hombres.

-¡Tu callate¡

Una vez pararon los abusivos, siguieron andando hasta llegar al granero. El lugar era espacioso con algunos cadaveres amarrados, no muy lejos una puerta que probablemente llevaria a la "cocina" nuestros protagonistas quedaron atados cerca de una columna.

-Aun necesitamos ayuda médica para nuestros amigos -dijo Ussop.

-Pues que mal, su granada mató al único doctor que teniamos.

-Si quiera dennos los implementos, podria intentarlo.

Los tres se quedaron pensandolo y discutiendolo mientras que nuestros protagonistas estaban atados excepto por los dos heridos que ya estaban inconscientes.

-Si no nos apuramos podriamos perderlos.-dijo Robin.

-La cosa es como liberarse.

Nadie se dio cuenta de como Brook se desató y se subio al techo haciendo un pequeño camuflaje en la oscuridad.

-¿Y el idiota de violin?-preguntó uno volteandose.

Los rehenes miraron impresionados el lugar donde Brook deberia estar atado pero solo estaba una cuerda.

-Seguro los ha abandonado jaja, ya nos encargaremos de el mas tarde.

-¿Nos dejo? -preguntó Zoro fingiendo sorpresa.

-...

-A la mierda ese, ahora voy a desatar a uno para que ayude a los dos, pero si intentan algo le volare la cabeza al gracioso.

Dos apuntaron con su arma mientras uno desataba a Zoro.

-¿Tu eras lo mas cercano a un medico?

-Solo dejame ayudarles.

-Maleducado.

-_Yo soy maleducado cuando ustedes piensan tenernos de provisiones extra _-pensó Zoro- _y este Brook que nos ayude o se largue, no falta mucho para que alguien alze la vista y lo vea._

Zoro fue desatado, le dieron una pinza, algodon y alcohol, no podia hacer mucho pero salvarlos tal vez. Primeramente fue donde Nami, ella habia perdido la consciencia mucho antes, ademas de que tenia el disparo un poco mas dentro.

Despues de unos momentos logro sacar la bala y curar un poco la herida, recordó vagamente a su profesor de medicina en la universidad, uno medio bajito y de aspecto mono, el doctor Chopper, que habria sido de el...

Al terminar con Nami fue a ver a Franky hizo lo mismo que con Nami, solo que una vez lo hizo, Franky empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Aniki? -mira alrededor- tal parece que seguimos de rehenes.

-Tu solo descansa, has preocupado a Robin.

-Ahora si -dijo apuntando su arma- de nuevo a atarlos y se quedaran aqui como provisiones extra. Yo me quedo a vigilarles.

-Nosotros vamos a ver si vienen mas turistas a abrirles la puerta.

Cuando los dos hombres ese fueron, Brook les siguió por los techos, dejando al resto a vigilancia.

-Que aburrido -bosteza- ¿alguno no tiene una mordida para matarlo y tener algo de acción?

No se obtuvo respuesta de ningun rehén.

-Hmp...

El hombre solto un gruñido y empezó a dormirse, confiado de que estando atados nadie podria escapar.


End file.
